1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having less weight and volume than cathode ray tubes have been developed. As examples of flat panel display devices, there are liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Among flat panel display devices, organic light emitting display devices have various advantages such as excellent color reproducibility and a very thin profile. Accordingly, organic light emitting display devices have largely expanded their market into a variety of applications such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, and portable phones, to name but a few.
Organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes generated corresponding to a flow of current.
The organic light emitting diodes are positioned between a first power supply and a second power supply that has a lower voltage than the first power supply, and they control the current flowing between the first power supply and the second power supply by utilizing a data signal, thus emitting light corresponding to the amount of current flowing through the organic light emitting diode.
In an organic light emitting display device as described above, where the first power supply and the second power supply have poor voltage characteristics, the data signal fluctuates, causing the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode to fluctuate, thereby deteriorating picture quality.